


More rooms, no doubts

by leonardodavenzi



Series: More room [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Love Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Sweet/Hot, Trans Male Character, short hint to dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodavenzi/pseuds/leonardodavenzi
Summary: “Teo?” David asked, carefully, as he took Matteo’s hand and laced their fingers together.  “You know you can talk to me, right?”Matteo licked his lips, feeling the twitch as he realised what was coming.  “Yeah of course.”“It’s just, you’ve been a bit scattered lately, and distant … and I was wondering …”He trailed off, biting his lip and there was a glistening gleam in his eyes as his voice cracked on that last word.  Matteo suddenly realised what he might be thinking and cold fear gripped his chest.  Fuck.“No.  No, David.  It’s nothing like that.  I love you.  And I’m sorry I’ve been weird.  I’m … I just … I was thinking and I didn’t know how to say it.  And … Iwanttolivewithyou.”The thought of moving in together leads to some good times. This is a sequel to "No room for doubt", but it can be read on it's own. ;)





	More rooms, no doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here's some more davenzi for you! :) It's a sequel to "No room for doubt," so I made a series. 
> 
> Oh, and I wrote this for these anonymous smutty Tumblr prompts: 
> 
> "For the prompt thing either "Q. Quickie or Quiet" or "R. Rimming", pleeease. You have a great writing style!"  
"Sensual and sweet !!! I'm such a sucker for when things are slow and sweet"  
"Matteo riding David !"
> 
> Thank you so much for these lovely prompts! 
> 
> I hope you like it. If you do, and leave me a kudos or a comment, or just ramble about Druck, it will make me so glad. I can also be found on my tumblr [leonardodavenzi](https://leonardodavenzi.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk about anything.

**Matteo**

An idea had been itching under Matteo’s skin ever since Carlos and Kiki’s apartment-warming party. Actually it was the same idea he’d had that night, that he and David should move in together. It burned through him at odd times of the day. When they sat together at Matteo’s kitchen table, legs tangled underneath and sharing their breakfasts, but got interrupted by one of Matteo’s damn flatmates wanting to eat there too. Or when they fucked and Matteo wanted to be loud, but couldn’t because he knew Hans or Linn was home and needed their quiet to sleep. Or when one or the other of them had to go home for a night and he missed David’s presence beside him in bed.

He wanted to discuss it with David, but had never found the right time to bring it up. The day after that party had dawned bright and fair, almost like the weather agreed with his previous night’s thoughts after the great sex they’d had, and Matteo had almost done it then. But then David had flopped onto his back and smiled at him, and the lazy, sweet look in his eye had chased every thought of serious conversations away. They’d fucked again that morning, the leftover bliss from the night before making it soft and warm and peaceful. After, Matteo had tried to mention his idea again, but he couldn’t find the words.

That meant it had been eating at him for quite a while now. Several weeks had passed and it was a thought that refused to leave him alone. The thought was a bright spark in his mind, but until he could mention it to David and see how he felt about it, Matteo couldn’t quite enjoy it. He knew home and family, and everything that came with settling down and tying himself to one place, was difficult for David. That meant for Matteo, that choosing the right words was important. Now that he wasn’t in the soft aftermath of mind blowing sex, it wasn’t easy to just blurt it out.

He ended up feeling restless and almost irritable by the whole thing, snapping at the smallest things, like at Hans for leaving tea mugs in the bathroom, or he muttered at the universe when struggling to make the old coffee maker work. His nerves even made him pace the floor sometimes, or he fiddled with the end of his sweater, weaving his fingers in and out of each other.

David noticed, of course. He knew Matteo too well even after such a relatively short time together. That’s what happened when you spent a month together with no breaks and no way to get away from each other. You learned how to read each other with pinpoint accuracy, and you learned when the other person was holding something back. You also learned when to speak up. 

Matteo shouldn’t have been surprised when David sat him down one day at the home he shared with Laura, and yet he was. He hadn’t realised he’d been quite so obvious with his jitters. They’d showered after david had finally managed to convince Matteo to go out for a run with him. David had run, Matteo had more stumbled his way around the streets complaining the whole time. But secretly he’d loved it, loved joining with David on this small routine of his life. Now they were sitting curled up on David’s bed, mindlessly scrolling through social media because they had nowhere else to be.

The afternoon sun shone through the window, giving the room just the right glow. David’s bedroom was furnished on a meagre budget but if was full of warmth, and it reflected David so much, and it reminded Matteo that moving in with David would be just the right choice. Matteo tapped his fingers on the edge of his phone, thinking.

But then David set  _ his _ phone aside and sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face before looking earnestly at Matteo.

“Teo?” David asked, carefully, as he took Matteo’s hand and laced their fingers together. “You know you can talk to me, right?”

Matteo licked his lips, feeling the twitch as he realised what was coming. “Yeah of course.”

“It’s just, you’ve been a bit scattered lately, and distant … and I was wondering …”

He trailed off, biting his lip and there was a glistening gleam in his eyes as his voice cracked on that last word. Matteo suddenly realised what he might be thinking and cold fear gripped his chest. Fuck. 

“No. No, David. It’s nothing like that. I love you. And I’m sorry I’ve been weird. I’m … I just … I was thinking and I didn’t know how to say it. And … Iwanttolivewithyou.”

It rushed out so fast that Matteo wasn’t even sure he managed to make any sense at all. But David’s face was flushed suddenly and a small grin hovered on his lips. “You what?” he asked, grinning widely now.

Shaking his head, Matteo smiled. “You’re going to make me say it again?”

“Well, I didn’t really hear it the first time, it was so garbled.”

“You’re an asshole,” Matteo said, pulling him in for a kiss. Their tongues brushed together briefly, sending heady heat right through Matteo’s body and straight to his dick. Maybe he really did have a love kink. The thought made his dick twitch as if in agreement and he smiled as he sat back, pressed his forehead to David’s. 

“I said I want to live with you. In our own place. No fucking flatmates, no distractions, no need to leave at night. Loud sex whenever we want.”

“Loud sex, huh?” David said, and his voice was unsteady and rough. “That does sound intriguing.” 

The tone in his voice made Matteo’s skin tingle.  “Look,” he said, taking David’s hand again. “I know what everyone will say. That we’re too young, that we haven’t been together long enough. I know all that. But,” he took in a deep breath and looked right into David’s eyes, “I think we can do it. And if it went wrong, there are things we could do to make sure it’s okay. I mean …”

He trailed off when David snorted. “Are you done?” David asked, a light in his eyes and his face bright and happy.

Matteo shrugged. “Dunno. Did I convince you?”

“Teo,” David said, and his voice was filled with warm affection. “You don’t have to convince me. I want it too. I miss you when you’re not there. I hate having to go home and leave you behind.”

“Really?” Matteo could feel the grin splitting his face, and couldn’t contain it. Kind of didn’t want to contain it. Fuck this was really happening. “You really want to?”

“Yeah,” David said. “I really want to.”

They stared at each other for a few moments, Matteo swamped by a new giddy happiness he wasn’t really sure what to do with. Then David drew him in close, pulled him up and onto his lap. Matteo instinctively wrapped his legs in behind David’s back and propped his arms onto his shoulders.

“Hey,” he said, heard the choked up, happy tone in his voice and grinned harder.

“Hey yourself,” David said back, brushing Matteo’s hair back off his face then sliding his fingers down until they cupped his chin and tilted his mouth to slot to his own. The kiss this time was searing, a confirmation of their new understanding. It spoke of how happy they both were to make this new home together.  The promise in the kiss and the warm sensation of David’s lips, made Matteo’s heart beat faster in his chest. 

David’s lips made their way along Matteo’s jaw, small tickling kisses serving only to inflame him, until he reached the juncture of his neck and his shoulder and Matteo whimpered, tilting his head to give better access. His blood already felt molten in his veins.

“I heard you say something about loud sex,” David said, between sucking small scraping bites onto Matteo’s neck, making desire spike every time he did. “You want to try some of that now? Laura is out for the day and we have all the time in the world.”

Matteo shivered at the words.  _ Fuck yeah _ he wanted that. “Yeah,” he managed to get out, his voice strangled as David kept up his gentle sucks on his neck.

His own hands finally remembered they should do something too, and slid down to cup David’s ass, pulling him in more firmly against his growing erection. He ground down, pressing closer and whimpered again as David’s teeth gently scraped another mark onto his neck.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, baby,” David murmured against his skin, the buzzing of the words sending shivery delight through Matteo’s body again.

His fingers slid between them, dipped into Matteo’s sweatpants, and ran an experimental line down his now-rigid dick. Matteo let his head fall forward onto David’s shoulder, already on fire from so many sensations. He breathed low, tried to keep himself under control.

“Fuck,” he whispered, felt the warmth of his own breath fan out over the exposed skin under the collar of David’s shirt, and felt the shiver that went through him. Matteo smiled. At least he wasn’t the only one affected.

David’s hands slipped out of his pants and up under his t-shirt, pushing it upwards as his hands explored Matteo’s body. Taking the hint, Matteo sat back and dragged the shirt over his head then threw it in a corner. David chuckled as he followed suit. “You’re messing up my room,” he said, pulling Matteo back down for another deep kiss.

“So are you,” Matteo said, running his fingers along the underside of David’s binder. “You could mess it even more, and get rid of this.” He tugged on the binder to emphasise what he meant. “I want to feel you, your skin on mine.”

He sat back, let David think about it. Most days he loved taking it off so they could be fully skin to skin. But occasionally, like their first time, he preferred to keep it on, even though that wasn’t the safest option. Today, Matteo hoped it was one of David’s good days. He wanted this to last, and that was only going to happen if David was free and unconstricted and Matteo didn’t have to worry about his safety. And he did always love it when he could trace every inch of skin on David’s body with his hands and his eyes and his kisses. He loved being able to worship every inch in every possible way. But that was up to David. He stilled for a moment, clearly considering. Then he smiled, something wicked in his eyes.

“Okay,” David breathed quietly. He got the binder off and grinned as he moved back onto the bed and pressed in close to Matteo. His skin was pebbled with small bumps in the cool early Autumn air, but it was hot right where he touched Matteo, chests together, lips drawn into a silky kiss. It was exactly as electrifyingly tingly as Matteo had imagined. His body couldn’t help itself, crowding in close to David’s, desperate to feel every inch of his skin.

David pushed him backwards until his back hit the mattress, and leaned down over him to press kiss after kiss to his mouth, chin, collarbone, chest.

Matteo’s hands came up to twine in David’s hair and he laughed breathlessly. “I was supposed to be doing that to you,” he manages to get out.

“There’s time,” David says, kissing in under Matteo’s jaw again and making his bones melt into the bed. “But right now, I want these clothes off.”  He gently touched his fingers against the edges of Matteo’s hips, and Matteo held his breath. And then David leaned in even closer. He tugged at Matteo’s pants, in teasing imitation of the way Matteo had pulled on David’s clothing, then laughed at how quickly Matteo started pushing them off his hips, desperate to feel David’s hands on him with more than the one teasing touch. Dimly, he noticed that David was removing his pants too.

He was naked and spread out on the bed before he knew it. David pushed him until his head was on one pillow and his legs were spread wide. He crouched between Matteo’s legs, head tilted in that way that Matteo loved, and his hands running lines up and down his thighs, gently brushing his groin on the upstroke, and teasingly slow on the down.

“I’m going to blow you,” David said, his eyes dark with lust. “And I want you to be as loud as you like.”

Fuck. The mere idea of it made Matteo’s toes curl on the sheet, and heat pool in his belly. He nodded, breath catching in his throat. David lay down between his legs, got comfortable and took hold of his dick. Looking Matteo right in the eyes, he licked one stripe from bottom to tip and Matteo almost convulsed off the bed. He always did like looking right into David’s eyes when they did this, it felt deeper and more connected. Good old love kink, Matteo thought irrelevantly as David did it again. And again.

Matteo’s fingers clenched in the sheets beside him, holding his breath, trying to keep quiet before he remembered. They were alone, and David  _ wanted _ him to be loud. Then David took him into his mouth, just the tip, and swirled his tongue around under the head, and Matteo moaned. It was loud in the quiet of the room, and Matteo felt like he should be embarrassed to make noises like that, but David’s eyes lit up and he did the same thing again trying to get him to repeat the sound. 

David swallowed him right down, keeping eye contact the whole time, and Matteo let himself make all the sounds he’d ever wanted to spill out whenever David did this. Loud, babbling curses, moans that ripped from him almost without meaning to, David’s name repeated over and over again. It seemed to turn David on more, and Matteo could see him pressing down against the bed, rocking his hips trying to chase some sensation of his own. So he reached out, tugged on one of David’s arms. He pulled on it when David looked up, silently asking him to move closer so Matteo could touch him.

Taking the hint, David swung his body around so that Matteo could reach him, lying across Matteo’s legs so he could still reach his dick, and letting his own fall open near Matteo’s outstretched fingers. Matteo let his fingers slide along the thigh under his hand and then slip up and around, rubbing softly against the wet heat he found, letting the nub of David’s cock settle between two of his fingers. He’d always loved this, since that very first night together, the way David felt under his fingers, the way he gasped when Matteo touched him for the first time. Every time a tiny huff of air would rush out as he settled to Matteo’s touch.

David kept up his slow, sucking pressure on his dick, and Matteo shivered, his fingers rubbing on David in time to the steady bobs of his head and sucks of his mouth, slipping up and down the full, wet length of David’s cock, occasionally curling down to flick at his opening. David’s small gasps got louder and stronger, and each one sent a tingling buzzing through Matteo’s dick, building the tension in his balls, but he didn’t want to come yet. His skin zinged with energy, and he rubbed David, trying to make him feel the same way. Judging by the way he slipped off Matteo’s dick and moaned aloud, he was successful. His folds were wet under Matteo’s fingers, and he slid one down and pressed it inside.

David’s head dropped to press against Matteo’s thigh. He shuddered as Matteo pressed in again. In the warm, mellow light seeping into the room through the curtains, Matteo could see the sheen already glinting on his beautiful soft skin, his dark hair gleaming with it around the roots. He took Matteo into his mouth again, swirling that tongue in the way he knew Matteo loved, taking long, slow licks along the entire shaft. Matteo resumed his own leisurely fondling, strokes slow and sure, reveling in the slow grind of David’s hips against his fingers as he enjoyed the feeling. He knew they had time, and he knew he wanted this to last, wanted to shower David with every ounce of love in his body.

**David**

David let Matteo’s dick slip out of his mouth, and leaned down to press a kiss to the juncture of his thigh and his groin. Matteo shivered under his fingers and David could feel his own heart rate pick up in response. He turned his head so he could look up and along his body to take in his face. His beautiful eyes staring back at David, wide open mouth with crimson, bitten-red lips. His chest, pale in the soft light in the room, heaving a little as he tried to get himself under control. God, David loved this boy. From the messy tips of his hair to the curled up tips of his toes where they pressed down onto the bed to steady himself.

David reached out to slide his fingers in between Matteo’s, wanting to hold his hand, wanting to connect in every way possible. How could it be that the closed off boy he’d felt so strangely drawn to a few months ago had become this important to him? How could it be that he couldn’t imagine his life any other way than like this? It should scare him, David knew. It should have sent panic rushing through his veins and his body onto the first train out of here to anywhere when Matteo had asked if he wanted to move in together. Instead, it made him glow with giddy, delighted relief. Instead, it had made him want to do this, to curl up and around his boy and make love to him for hours.

It had made him feel calm and secure. It had made him feel like coming home.

Matteo’s fingers were still softly caressing along both sides of David’s cock, small movements intended to stoke a fire, keep it bubbling but not to rush him to a release. They could stay here like this all day, David thought. They could slowly work each other up gently, take their time, make it count. Because there would never be another first time after they agreed to live together. He sighed, contented, and Matteo smiled, lips curving upwards in the way David knew meant he was contented too.

He had one arm flung up behind his head, and the look in his eyes stopped David’s heart. There was so much love there, so much affection. David wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve being the recipient of all that focused affection, but he wasn’t saying no. Ever.

He squeezed Matteo’s hand, smiled when Matteo squeezed back.

“Teo? Baby?” he said quietly. “I’d like to use the strap-on today.”

Matteo’s eyes widened in what David had now come to recognise as excitement. One thing he’d learned about Matteo in the months since they began to fuck each other was that he really loved the feeling of a dick inside his ass. David didn’t blame him. He loved it too.

“Yeah,” Matteo agreed, his voice hoarse as he licked his lips in anticipation. “I’d like that.”

David turned his head again so he could kiss Matteo’s thigh, then untangled their fingers. He pushed gently on Matteo’s leg, encouraging him to turn over. “Gonna work you open now,” he said when Matteo had turned onto his belly. “You ready?”

“Mmmmm,” Matteo agreed.

_ Slowly, _ David reminded himself.  _ We have all day. _ He spread Matteo’s cheeks open, looked at the puckered hole waiting for him and smiled then dipped his head in to kiss right in the middle. Matteo shuddered, a small gasping moan slipping out.

“That’s right, baby,” David said. “Make a lot of noise for me.”

Matteo’s breath whistled out then, and he pressed his ass back towards David, a silent plea for him to do it again. But instead, David pressed his thumbs close in by that puckered ring, then leaned forward and licked a stripe across the middle. Matteo jolted under his hands, then relaxed into his licks. David made sure to keep them small and even, focusing on the ring where Matteo most liked it. 

His whimpers were loud in the room, breaking the almost reverent hush they’d managed to pull in around them. Something about those sounds made David feel everything more intensely. Matteo often tried to make himself too small and too invisible, so being the one who could draw this side of him out gave David a weird satisfaction. He reveled in making Matteo feel  _ seen _ and  _ heard _ and  _ loved _ beyond measure. He pressed his tongue inside, dragging the small opening wider with those thumbs, licking in with tiny darting movements.

Matteo was restless, pushing his ass back onto David’s mouth, breathing loud, calling out when it became particularly intense. David could feel his own arousal building between his legs, wet, slick juice starting to slip down and settle around his thighs. He fucking  _ loved _ doing this, loved making Matteo feel this way.

Pulling back a little, he licked down to his balls and back up again, making Matteo jolt again. Then again when he repeated it.

“Fuuuucccck,” Matteo whimpered, pressing his forehead down onto the pillow in front of him. 

David reluctantly pulled back, making Matteo squirm and whine at the sudden loss. “It’s okay, baby,” David said soothingly, running one finger down over his hole, watching the way it puckered in response to the touch, wet sheen from David’s mouth shining in the sun and making David’s own arousal spike at the sight. “Gonna get some lube so I can finger you.”

He quickly leaned over and grabbed the lube out of the drawer where he kept it. Thinking quickly, he also dragged out his strap-on and some condoms. He’d rather not have to stop again to do this next time. Moving back, David ran his hands over Matteo’s body again, starting at the top of his back and gliding down his shoulder blades and along the soft curves of his waist and down to his hips. He’d never get sick of this, David thought. Never get sick of the way Matteo looked in moments like this, relaxed and beautiful and so open and willing, legs spread, dick rigid under him, balls peeking out as he moved restlessly against the bed beneath him.

Resettling between Matteo’s legs, David quickly coated his fingers with the lube. He gently circled the wet hole in front of him, coating it in the lube and eliciting some very nice sounds from Matteo. Then David leaned up far enough to kiss Matteo’s back as he pressed the first finger inside, enjoying the way Matteo’s gasp reverberated through his body, feeling it under his lips as he kissed his back again.

“I love you,” he murmured into that warmed skin under his lips. He crooked his finger inside Matteo, feeling around for the bundle of nerves that always made him get loud even when he tried to be silent He didn’t even know if Matteo had heard what he said, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was the feeling, and David knew Matteo could feel  _ that _ through his fingertips.

_ I love you, I love you, I love you. _ The words, the feeling, pressed inside of Matteo alongside another of David’s fingers. His lips skimmed down and along his back while his fingers continued their pressure, rubbing, moving slowly, jolting Matteo every time they skimmed over that spot. 

There were days when they skimped this part, instead rushing through and then relying on going slow with the strap-on and using lots of lube, but this was one thing David really loved to do when they had the time. He loved being able to watch Matteo, see the flickers over his face when he hit the right spot. He loved the moans and whimpers doing this always drew out of Matteo, the way he would press back against David’s fingers, welcoming him inside. He loved the control he had, knowing that he could touch or avoid that sensitive spot. He loved being able to drive Matteo the brink and then back again.

“You’re so fucking hot like this, baby,” David murmured, this time leaning up to capture Matteo’s lips in a long kiss. 

He kept his fingers moving, but lost himself in the kiss too. All he wanted was to be close to Matteo, as close as possible. Everywhere. Lips, hands, fingers, chests, all pressed as close to each other as he could get them. Matteo’s tongue swirled into his mouth and David moaned, his fingers stilling as he lost himself in the feeling of kissing Matteo.

When he pulled back, he felt love drunk, blissed out on the sheer presence of Matteo in his life. David rested his forehead on the side of Matteo’s head, pressed his fingers back inside properly and whispered endearments with every push and every stroke. 

“How are you doing, baby?” he asked finally, lightly pressing on Matteo’s prostate one final time and making him shudder and press down onto David’s hand.

“Good,” Matteo said, turning his head to capture David’s mouth in another kiss. “I love the way you do that.”

“Can I put on the strap now?” David asked, feeling desire pool in his stomach. He loved when he got to do this, felt it as a deep sense of rightness, a feeling of confidence. Besides, the one he used had a small vibrating bullet that pressed up against him while he was fucking Matteo. It always felt so good getting that pressure on his cock.

Matteo hummed his assent, and David fumbled as he put it on. He was well beyond worked up now. Fingering Matteo always made him horny, but today it was even better than usual. The sounds Matteo had let spill out into the room with every press of David’s fingers had him slippery and wet and aching for some relief.

Just to be sure, he coated his fingers in lube again and pressed them deep inside Matteo, then dribbled more onto the silicone of his dildo. He contemplated Matteo as he lay dreamily on the bed, body lean and eyes closed as he remained in his blissful relaxed state. He loved this, David thought as he caressed the length of the dildo, pressing its already-buzzing base onto himself and hissing at the sweet pressure it built.

“Want to ride you,” Matteo said sleepily from his position still face down on the bed. 

David laughed. “You don’t look like you have the energy for that.”

“Gimme a minute,” Matteo mumbled. “Want to feel you under me.” He turned his head again to smile up at David. 

That sleepy smile, directed at him, made David’s legs go weak again and there was no way he could deny Matteo what he wanted. Anyway, with Matteo riding him, the delicious buzzing of the bullet would press down on him even more. And that wasn’t something David hated the idea of either.

“Okay,” he agreed softly, his heart rate already speeding up just at the thought.

**Matteo**

Matteo looked down at David, lying on the bed underneath him as he straddled his hips. His skin was burnished in the dim light, and his septum ring glinted as he looked up at Matteo with a look that was filled with soft adoration. Fuck it was intense, being the recipient of that look. Matteo flushed, felt his heart expanding when he saw the evidence of David’s love right there on his face. He could stay like this right here forever, caught up in this feeling. But then David’s face split into a stunning smile and Matteo leaned forward to kiss him. Up to now everything had been slow, blissful and heart-pounding but gentle. But now the blood started to race in Matteo’s veins and he was ready for something more.

So he sat back, raising himself up enough to hover over the dildo. He could hear the gentle buzzing it was making and his dick twitched at the thought that David was getting stimulated too. He grabbed the slick, wet silicone and lined himself up on it, then pushed down until the tip breached him. David’s breath caught as the dildo pressed down on him and Matteo smiled.

Holding it still, not wanting to push it too deeply against David, Matteo slowly sank down on it, more and more until he was finally completely seated. They’d chosen a big one, wide and deep, so there was already firm pressure on Matteo’s prostate. He groaned and then David pushed up, pressing it into him and Matteo lit up from the inside. His breath caught and he leaned back, knowing he was on display, knowing that David was watching the way his mouth dropped open and his eyes fluttered shut. Knowing David was enjoying this. 

He lifted himself off, sliding until it was almost out, groaning again at the drag as it pressed against him. David’s hands were warm on his hips, steadying him, and Matteo grinned down at him as he pressed back down on the dick. He gyrated as he got it all the way in, pressing it against David and making him groan in his turn. 

“Damn, that’s good,” he muttered. It was so wet with the lube that it slid in and out with relative ease, and Matteo was soon panting with the effort of riding it. His hands were flat on David’s chest, caressing the smooth skin under his fingers as he bounced. David’s lip was caught in his teeth and he was panting too, soft  _ uh uh uh _ sounds in time with Matteo’s bounces.

The pressure on his prostate was building everywhere through Matteo, spiking out from where the dildo was pressed firmly, sparking need through his balls and his groin up into his chest and down his legs. His dick ached with a need to be touched, so he slipped a hand down and wrapped it around himself, sighed in relief at the feeling.

It was hard though, trying to fuck into his hand while also riding the dildo as hard as he could, so it was messy and uncoordinated. David’s breaths were coming faster beneath him too, and his hips weren’t keeping time quite as easily, so Matteo thought he was probably close too.

So he stopped for a moment, reached down to take both of David’s hands in his own then pushed them up above his head, leaning in to kiss him while he did so. It felt so fucking good like this, skin to skin along their entire bodies, David’s chest warm under his own. David sighed against his mouth, letting it drop open, tongue flicking out to touch his own.

With David’s fingers still linked in his own and tangled above his head, Matteo leaned on his elbows and smiled down at his boyfriend. 

“I love you,” he said, pressing another kiss to David’s lips, then moved so he could kiss along his jaw and down until he was sucking on the sensitive spot under his ear. As he did so, he pressed back down with his ass, pushing the dildo further inside, deeper than before because of the new angle. Fuck it was good. He pulled off again slowly then pushed backwards onto it again and again, long slow thrusts with David’s help as he pushed his hips up against Matteo’s again and again. They stared at each other, eyes drinking in the sight as they both rode the feeling that was building.

They kissed through it, soft delicate ones mingled with murmured “I love you”s, as if now that Matteo had babbled it once today he couldn’t stop. It was like a dam had burst and everything Matteo had ever wanted to tell David spilled out between them. David would fuck up into Matteo with his hips and Matteo would groan out a loving confession. He wasn’t good at this, at being open to David about how he felt, not usually.

Everyone else, yes. He could talk  _ about _ David for hours to anyone who would listen. But  _ to _ David, Matteo always felt like he needed to keep his thoughts safe. Not because he thought they wouldn’t mean anything to David or that he thought David would not care for them, but because he didn’t want David to think he just said them without meaning. He wanted it to be special when he pressed his love onto David.

But today  _ was _ special. Today they were making a commitment to combine their lives, and today Matteo was so filled up with that fucking awesome knowledge that he couldn’t help it anymore. From the way David was looking at him every time he said something, he was overwhelmed with it all. But he also liked it. Matteo could see that in the gleam of his eyes, and the soft tilt of his lips as he thrust harder to hear more.

He only stopped babbling out his loving thoughts when David began to tense under him. The dildo’s buzzing becoming less rhythmic as David managed to press it hard against himself and it whined almost in protest. His legs tensed up, and he pressed hard against Matteo as shudders took over his body. His head was thrown back, his mouth opened and he clenched his fingers tight in Matteo’s hands.

“Fuck,” he said eventually, breathless as his body stopped shuddering and he relaxed back onto the bed. “Shit that was good.”

Matteo smiled down at him. “I love watching you do that,” he said, kissing him tenderly.

“I know.”

Their foreheads were pressed together again, and David’s pants were almost regular breathing again. Matteo dipped his head to kiss him again, wanting to chase his own release now, but aware that David was often oversensitive after coming.

“You okay for more?” he asked softly as he lifted himself off the dildo and allowed David to remove the strap and turn off the vibrator.

David threw the harness to the side and sat up to pull Matteo into a kiss. This one was soft and loving, one hand under his chin, the other firm around his back. David’s skin was damp and slick from his exertions and every place it touched Matteo sent sparks shivering through his body. He was so fucking  _ close, _ his body sensitive and desperate.

“Yeah,” David said, with a tiny smile as they broke apart. “I want you to fuck me. I want to come again.”

“Again?” Matteo asked with a sly grin. “That good was it?”

“Asshole,” David said, as he turned and lay on the bed, his back to Matteo with a clear hint for how he wanted this to happen. “You know it was.”

Smiling at the compliment, Matteo lay in behind David, then pressed inside slowly, with his leg hooked up and over Matteo’s. He loved the feeling of being this close to his boyfriend with his back pressed against Matteo’s chest and their hands tangled together and tucked in under David’s ribs. David’s head turned towards Matteo, smiling, and they kissed sloppily as their bodies connected, as Matteo slid all the way inside.

He pulled out again, a slow drag that coaxed a loud moan out of David. Matteo almost wanted to crow with how vocal he was today, because David generally wasn’t much of a noise maker. Matteo had suggested loud sex as one of the perks of moving in together because  _ he _ could never keep himself quiet enough, and  _ his _ sounds generally made David hotter and horner than usual. But today, Matteo was learning that he really liked it when David cried out too. He understood what turned David on so much about it, the knowledge that it was  _ him _ and what he was doing that had ignited these kinds of involuntary noises in his boyfriend. It was a heady, powerful feeling.

The hands clasped between them squeezed together as they kissed again, mouths hungry as their bodies started to take over, pushing back against each other in desperate need. Their orgasms were finally inevitable, the slow languorous drift of the day lost in harder, more forceful thrusting. The room was silent apart from the sounds they made, occasional moans or, “fuck yeah”s interspersed with the slap of their skin against each other as Matteo pounded as best he could from this angle and David thrust back against him, just as eager, just as needy. 

Matteo loved it, loved being able to fuck into David this way, with his hands free to wander over the long expanses of his body, over his thigh, tickling down and around his cock. But with their hands clasped together today, he couldn’t do any of that. And in many ways that was fine too; Matteo also loved being able to do this, to look down over David’s shoulder to see his whole body splayed against his own chest. But what he really wanted today was to touch David as he came. Because that’s what he loved the most, feeling the way David would tense and release under his fingers.

So when Matteo heard David’s breathing speed up and his hips lose their purposeful thrusts backwards he dropped David’s hand and slipped his down to sit on either side of his cock, caressing it. David’s movements were becoming uncoordinated as his body started to tense under Matteo’s fingers and around his dick. His head rested heavily on Matteo’s shoulder as he shuddered into his release. Matteo kissed his damp temple as he rocked him through the aftermath, his own dick still thrusting hard over and over, chasing his own release. 

They had been doing this for much longer than usual, taking full advantage of Laura’s absence, but there was an inevitability to Matteo’s movements now. He couldn’t hold off coming any longer, and when it hit he felt it everywhere from the crown of his head to the very bottom of his feet. The bursts of pleasure rippling through him were long, flooding him with shivering waves of heat and fire.

**David**

David’s body was still tingling, the shockwaves fanning out from where Matteo’s fingers still sat on either side of his cock. He was riding it out, trying to revel in the moment for as long as he could. Matteo was also rocking through his own orgasm, dick still plunging erratically into David’s body as he shook through it. His head was pressed down against David’s neck, breath whispering over his sensitive skin, making David’s own reaction even more intense.

He raised one hand up behind his head to caress Matteo's hair. It was limp, slick with sweat, and David smiled. He loved that they could do this, that a long slow build could end with this sort of lazy but intense experience. He watched Matteo over his shoulder as he lost himself in his orgasm. His eyes were unfocused and wide and his hands lost their purposeful movements as he rode out the pleasure. Eventually though Matteo’s lips pressed down on his shoulder and David smiled again, tangled his fingers in that hair.

“You’re back with me?” he asked.

“Yeah.” David could feel the stretch of Matteo’s lips as he smiled against his shoulder, then the gentle kiss that was pressed there. “That was good,” Matteo said quietly.

“Mmmm,” David agreed, reluctantly letting Matteo’s hair slip away from his hand as Matteo pulled out and got up to dispose of the condom. David flopped over onto his back and watched him as he padded across the room to the trash. It amused David that this was something Matteo would want to get rid of properly, when he was willing to throw clothes and other things wherever they would fall. Their clothing, strewn wherever it happened to land, and the strap-on and harness, casually tossed on the floor next to the bed were testament to that.

“You couldn’t have done the clothes too?” David teased when Matteo returned to the bed and crawled up next to David. He’d learned very early on that Matteo liked to be cuddled afterwards, no matter how things had gone during their sex. So he opened his arms and gathered Matteo in against his chest.

“Nope,” Matteo said, stretching and sliding his chin across David’s shoulder like a cat. “Clothes aren’t gross like used condoms.”

“What about the harness?”

Matteo shrugged, snuggled in closer, wrapping his arm across David’s chest and throwing his leg over one of David’s. “You wore that, so it’s your problem.” He grinned. “Only the condom was mine.”

David laughed, kissed the top of Matteo’s head where the soft hair was tickling under his chin.  They stayed there, snuggling, for a while. David lost track of time, just concentrating on the radiant warmth of Matteo’s body close to him. David was perfectly content to stay there just like that, arms curled around Matteo and trading slow, wet kisses.  He could get used to this. Alone in their own space, just enjoying time together. 

As if he had read David’s mind, Matteo said, “we can do this every day when we have our own place.”

Something that felt soft and real and right flamed in David’s chest at the words. He had never really believed he could have something like this. He’d assumed he would live the whole rest of his life in some sort of home with Laura. And if she happened to find someone else to live with, David had assumed he’d then move somewhere on his own.

“I can’t wait to do that with you,” David said, his fingers running gentle lines along Matteo’s shoulder. Normally, it was about now that he’d tease Matteo about something, Matteo would get faux offended and they’d descend into some sort of playfight before eventually leaving the bed and having a shower. But right now, David was feeling peaceful and easy and he didn’t want to move. He didn’t feel like being stupid and playful. He wanted to be real for today. All he wanted was to lie here, Matteo in his arms, and talk about the future they were beginning to build together. “We’re really doing it?”

There must have been something in David’s voice when he said it because Matteo looked up into his face and smiled softly. “Yeah,” he said, his fingers coming up to tangle into David’s. “Yeah, we are.”

Matteo made his cat movement again, humming in contentment, and David felt his heart explode with affection for this ridiculous boy. It really was the truth, what he’d said those weeks ago. He couldn’t wait for the future, for  _ them, _ and for everything that came with that. Matteo and all his quirks had given him what he’d never thought he’d ever be able to have. A home. And no doubts.


End file.
